Balaena
Balaena Huge Outsider (Extraplanar, Good) Hit Dice: 9d8+45 (85 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: Swim 50 ft (10 squares) Armor Class: 16 (-2 size, +1 Dex, +7 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +9/+25 Attack: Tail slap +15 melee (2d6+12) Full Attack: Tail slap +15 melee (2d6+12) Space/Reach: 20 ft/15 ft Special Attacks: Ramming, shriek, spell-like abilities, stunning slap, whalesong Special Qualities: Blindsight 120 ft, darkvision 60 ft, carry passengers, damage reduction 10/slashing or piercing, darkvision 60 ft, hold breath, telepathy 500 ft Saves: Fort +11 Ref +8 Will +8 Abilities: Str 27, Dex 15, Con 21, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 14 Skills: Concentration +13, Diplomacy +12, Handle Animal +9, Heal +10, Intimidate +9, Knowledge (religion) +7, Knowledge (the planes) +12, Listen +16*, Search +7, Sense Motive +10, Spot +16*, Survival +10 (+12 on other planes), Swim +16 Feats: Alertness, Endurance, Improved Bull Rush, Power Attack Environment: Any good-aligned plane Organization: Solitary or pod (2-6) Challenge Rating: 7 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral good Advancement: 10-18 HD (Huge); 19-27 HD (Gargantuan) Level Adjustment: --- This huge gray whale has very large, bright, intelligent eyes. Balaenas serve a vital role as the primary and most accessible mode of transportation on the River Oceanus, which connects to the Upper Planes the same way the River Styx connects to the Lower Planes. They are especially common in the waters of Oceanus, but swim in all the seas and rivers of the Upper Planes, acting as ferries to any point the Oceanus reaches. A balaena can carry up to 12 Medium creatures on its back indefinitely while moving at its normal speed, and can carry travelers in its mouth if they need to go underwater. These friendly, intelligent creatures have an insatiable curiosity and converse with anyone visiting their watery domain. They have an everlasting alliance with celestials and most other natives of the Upper Planes. A balaena can be summoned using a summon monster VII spell by anyone standing in the River Oceanus, but each one has its own special ritual, song, or other prearranged signal that will attract its attention. A balaena will inquire what mission creatures are on before agreeing to aid them, using its magic to discover their alignment and true intentions. If the creatures are evil or lie to the balaena, or are not on a good cause, the balaena will not help the group and leaves. The balaena expects to hear news, rumors, and stories as payment for its services, and if the passengers are unwilling or unable to provide such information, the balaena may put them ashore. A balaena will help any intelligent creature that is in danger in the water, regardless of alignment. It will nudge the creature to shore with its nose unless the creature has a mission for the balaena to help it with. Fiends will often use this compassion to take advantage of these gentle giants, and trick or force a balaena to carry them to the Upper Planes. A balaena can be from 20 to 40 feet long, averaging about 30 feet in length, and weighs about 11,000 pounds. Balaenas do not speak, but communicate using a form of telepathy and their whalesong. COMBAT The balaenas are peaceful by nature, and avoid combat whenever possible. Their speed and agility in water makes retreat and self-defense easy. If pressed into combat, a balaena will usually begin with its ramming head-butt and then shriek to deafen its opponents. It can stun opponents with its tail slap, but will never willingly leave helpless creatures to drown. If these attacks do not frighten off an enemy, the balaena can use its whalesong to make the opponent stop fighting or leave, or cause nearby fish to attack its enemies. Whenever a balaena shrieks or sings, any nearby balaena are likely to come to its aid or flee from danger, depending on the tone. Ramming (Ex): As a standard action during its turn each round, a balaena can swim at up to quadruple speed (200 feet) and ram a waterborne target (such as a ship or another creature). To ram, the balaena must end its movement in the target's space. This attack deals 2d8+9 points of damage. If the target is a creature, it can attempt either an attack of opportunity or a DC 22 Reflex save for half damage. The save DC is Strength-based. Upon ramming a ship, the balaena can make a Strength check to breach its hull, which causes the ship to sink in 1d10 minutes. The break DC varies with the type of vessel rammed, as follows: rowboat DC 20, keelboat DC 23, sailing ship or longship DC 25, warship DC 27, or galley DC 30. (See Chapter 5 of the DMG for information about ships). Regardless of the check result, every creature aboard must attempt a DC 15 Reflex saving throw. Success means the creature takes 1d10 points of damage from being thrown about by the impact; failure means the creature is hurled overboard. The save DC is Dexterity-based. Shriek (Ex): When submerged, a balaena can emit an extremely loud shrieking noise as a standard action that affects other submerged creatures. Living creatures within 300 feet of the balaena must succeed on a DC 19 Fortitude save or be deafened for 2d6 days. The save DC is Constitution-based. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – astral projection, detect evil, detect good, discern lies (DC 16), plane shift (DC 19). Caster level 9th. Stunning Slap (Ex): If a balaena hits a waterborne opponent with a tail slap attack, all creatures within a 30-foot radius must succeed on a DC 22 Fortitude save or be stunned for 1d6 rounds. Stunned creatures are unable to make Swim checks and may begin to drown. The save DC is Strength-based. A balaena can also slap the water (rather than a creature) with its mighty tail as a standard action with the same effect. Whalesong (Su): When submerged, a balaena can emit a magical song as a standard action that affects other submerged creatures. Living creatures within 300 feet of the balaena must succeed on a DC 16 Will save or be affected as if by the suggestion spell (caster level 9th). Optionally, a balaena can alter its song so that the song functions as a charm animal spell instead of suggestion. The save DC is Charisma-based. Blindsight (Ex): Balaenas can “see” by emitting high-frequency sounds, inaudible to most other creatures, that allow them to locate objects and creatures within 120 feet. A silence spell negates this and forces the balaena to rely on its vision, which is approximately as good as a human’s. Carry Passengers (Ex): A balaena can carry up to 1 Large, 4 Medium, or 16 Small creatures in its mouth, without swallowing or otherwise endangering the carried passengers. Only willing or helpless passengers may be carried inside the mouth. Creatures carried within the closed mouth enjoy a breathable atmosphere for the same period of time that the balaena can hold its breath (see below). When carried in the creature's mouth, subjects automatically fail their saving throws against the balaena's plane shift spell-like ability. Hold Breath (Ex): A balaena can hold its breath for a number of rounds equal to 8 X its Constitution score before it risks drowning. Skills: A balaena has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. * A balaena has a +4 racial bonus on Spot and Listen checks. These bonuses are lost if its blindsight is negated. Originally found in Monstrous Compendium MC8 - Outer Planes Appendix (1991, J. Paul LaFountain), and Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix II (1995). Category:Outsiders